


Dodging Bullets

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2018 [35]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e20 The Siege (2), First Kiss, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Yellow prompt:Any, any,Staring at the Sunby The OffspringIn which John has a lousy sense of timing but he's going for it anyway.





	Dodging Bullets

The Wraith were coming and there was nothing John could do about it. The satellite had failed, at the cost of a good man’s life, and Rodney was still trying to use his big, genius brain to get them out of their hopeless situation. At least they’d managed to send one last message to the SGC, a warning as well as a final goodbye.

John hadn’t had any last words for his own family, just the families of the soldiers they’d lost. What would he have said? Those bridges had burned years ago. He’d watched Rodney’s, though, which he probably shouldn’t have because everyone deserved their privacy. In true McKay fashion he’d tried to leave a message that would keep him from being forgotten by the scientific community, but in the end he’d only had a message of regret for his sister.

Regrets. John had more than a few. That, at least, he could do something about.

“Major, I’m very busy,” Rodney snapped. From the manic gleam in his eyes, Dr. Beckett was still dispensing stimulants to the scientists. “In case you’ve forgotten, the –”

“Well aware.” John took firm hold of Rodney’s arm and steered him out of the lab while Zelenka pretended not to stare. “You need a break before you slip a gear.”

“I’ll have you know I’m operating at top capacity.”

“And I’ll have _you_ know if you keep taking those stimulants your heart’s going to explode.”

Rodney rubbed a hand over his chest. “It’s very important for me to stay awake right now.”

Despite his continued protests, Rodney let himself be led out to the nearest balcony. John couldn’t help looking up, looking for signs of the incoming Hives, but it was too soon.

“I suppose you’re gearing up for some last-minute suicidal heroics,” Rodney muttered, wrapping his hands around the railing. His mouth was twisted down on one side.

“Never know what the situation will call for,” John replied. But in that moment he wasn’t thinking about what was going to happen with the Wraith and Atlantis. “You know what the worst part is?”

“Everything?” Rodney guessed. “I could try to put that in a list from horrible to moderately shitty if that helps.”

John’s lips twitched up, almost a smile. “The worst part is almost running out of time for the really important stuff.”

Rodney made a derisive noise. “I’d like to know what you consider ‘really important stuff’ if not our continued survival.”

“This.”

John leaned over and kissed Rodney on the mouth, a chaste press of lips that lasted a very long seven seconds until Rodney pulled back, his bloodshot eyes wide as saucers.

“What are you…Why...What?”

John leaned against the railing, his heart pounding in his ears. That one small taste had ignited a desperate need inside him and he wanted nothing more than to press Rodney against the wall and kiss him till they both couldn’t breathe.

“Major?”

“There’s more to living than just surviving,” John said. He looked out across the Lantean Sea, not really seeing it. “I’ve been really good at the survival part. Now I want the rest.”

Rodney touched his fingers to his mouth, and then his shell-shocked expression morphed into anger and he poked John in the chest. “And you decide _now_ is the right time? When death is practically knocking on our door? Of all the idiotic, lame-brained, ridiculous –”

John kissed him again, since Rodney hadn’t seemed to be opposed to the kiss, just the timing. And since he was in mid-rant, John was able to slip his tongue in Rodney’s mouth and kiss him properly. It was going pretty well and then Rodney started kissing back and the ground shifted beneath John’s feet.

Rodney crowded John until _he_ was the one pressed against the wall. He had Rodney’s hands on his ass and Rodney’s entire, solid body pressed up against him, and it was everything he’d been denying himself since that ill-fated day in Antarctica.

It was better than anything John had imagined but it ended much too soon. Rodney pulled back, a familiar fire burning in his eyes.

“That’s it!” he exclaimed.

“What’s it?” John asked breathlessly, hands wrapped around Rodney’s hips.

“Hold that thought, Major Hotlips. I just figured out a way to save all our lives.”

Rodney kissed John, quick but dirty, and then he was running back to the lab, already on the radio with Zelenka.

John licked his lips and continued leaning against the wall. He knew better than to pester Rodney before he had a chance to work out his new idea with his team. But if there was one thing John believed in, it was Rodney’s ability to think outside the box and save the day. It would work. It had to.

There was more to living than just surviving and, while he wasn’t there yet, he was sure as hell going to keep trying.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** I was inspired by these lyrics from the prompted song: _There’s more to living than only surviving/maybe I’m not there, but I’m still trying._ These words immediately made me think of John. The title also comes from the song.


End file.
